I Won't Lose
by BanditWerewolf
Summary: Anise and Lily play video games together (console completely made up, and provided by Mint). Things heated in more ways then that night, when everyone in the dorm is gone. Anise/Lily pairing. First yuri. One shot.


**I won't Lose**

BW: A buddy of mine and I were discussing who would make a good pairing in the Galaxy Angel verse. I randomly thought about Lily and Anise, and as soon as I told him that, it blew his mind, and he told to do it. I figured it'd be fun, so I decided "what the hell? Let's do it". This is the first time I've done Yuri. Sadly, this will be a one-shot.

**(I don't own Galaxy Angel content)**

* * *

The night was quiet. Everyone left for a new mission in space. Well, everyone except Anise and Lily. It didn't seem to acquiring everyone, and so the high commander decide to have them stay at the dorm.

Kuuhen went out shopping a while ago, and has gone to quite a while.

Anise and Lily just sat in the dining room. It was quiet. The air felt heavy, and the atmosphere intense. They never liked each other, so of course things would end up this way.

Anise couldn't stand it. So grew more and more irritated by the second. Lily too, but she kept her composure. Instead of thinking about this situation, she wondered how everyone else was doing.

"DAMMIT! I can't stand this any longer!" Anise finally burst out, "Why couldn't we have gone on that mission?!"

"It can't be helped. The high commander said for us to stay until the others return. Besides, it didn't require the entire team to go, anyway."

"I get that!" Anise retorted, rudely pointing her figure at Lily, "What I don't get is why I have to be stuck with you of all people!"

"Funny. I was thinking the same thing." Lily smirked, making note of her own discomfort and irritation with Anise's loud mouth and behavior.

"Oh! Is that a challenge?!" Anise smirked as well, standing up from her chair.

"And if is it?" Lily asked, standing up from her chair.

"I'd accept anytime! No if, ands, or buts about it!" Anise declared. From her posture, she looks ready for battle. It looked like another argument turned battle would begin again.

Sadly, Lily doesn't seem to be in the mood for that. She sat back down in her seat. "Forget it."

"What?!" Anise yelled.

"It's utterly pointless to fight now. Especially with this heavy atmosphere."

"Are you chickening out?!" Anise yelled at first, but about five seconds later, she sat back down too, "Yeah… You know what, screw it…" she uttered, sitting with her head hanging over the table.

This came as a surprise to Lily, "That's not like you. You're the usually the persistent one among us."

"Shoot me… I'm bored…"

"Thinking about it now, I guess I'm bored too… fighting won't solve the problem…" Lily said.

With that said, the two sat quietly again. However, after just eight more minutes, Anise snapped again.

"DAMMIT, I'M BORED!" Anise cried out.

"Stop yelling already." Lily said calmly.

That's would an idea suddenly struck Anise. "That's it!"

"What now?" Lily asked.

"Lily come with me for a sec!" Anise suddenly grabbed Lily's hand, catching her off guard. She pulled Lily up and dragged her to the former's room.

"W-What're you doing?!" Lily asked as she was pulled by Anise through the hall.

"Just stop complaining! I just got a great idea!" Anise said. Lily wondered what idea was rolling around in her head.

Moments later, Anise and Lily were standing in the former's room. Anise showed Lily a game console of some kind. It was black and silver in color. It looked like a slim box, with it labeled "PSU".

"And what am I looking at here?" Lily asked. She's never seen a console like this before.

"Just a new game system I bought. It's called the PS Universe." Anise answered.

"PS Universe?" Lily repeated.

"Yeah. It's based off a recently found Lost Technology game console. I think they called it the "PlayStation" or something." Anise explained.

"The PlayStation…? Oh yes, I've heard about that. The PlayStation system originated from Earth long before humans migrated from the planet. It spanned four consoles over the years, each one far more advanced than the last, as well as very portable items."

"So, you know a few things about games too?" Anise chuckled.

"W-What…?" Lily gasped, before regaining her composure, "D-Don't be stupid! I'm talking about history, not-"

"Yes, yes! Whatever, princess." Anise smiled, thinking now funny Lily's reaction to that comment was. "Now, onto business. Here." Anise hands Lily a controller.

"What exactly are we doing?" Lily asked, taking the controller.

"Now look who's stupid. We're gonna play a game, of course." Anise said, "I've got plenty to choose from too. The PSU lets me buy and play games online, so I don't have to go the stores."

"Don't be ridiculous. There's no way I'm going to play a game with you." Lily said.

"Hey, you said you were bored. I'm actually doing something nice for you for a change."

"Really?" Lily asked, with a little sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah, this relieve your boredom, as well as mine."

Lily just sighed, "Fine…. let's get this over with." lily sat down on the floor.

"Alright! Just wait a few while I set everything up!" Anise said, and started getting to work. She starts off by plugging the cords and cables of system into the TV.

Lily waits patiently, just watching Anise do her thing. Just as the sat there, a thought struck her. How did Anise buy this console before "Hey, Anise?" she called to Anise.

"Yeah?" Anise replied.

"How did you get your hands on this device, anyway?" Lily asked, "If I recall correctly, you're still in debt to Mint-san, alright? So you shouldn't have that much money."

"Uh…" Anise went quiet. Her movements went still. Sweat started to build up. From this, it was clear that she was hesitating.

"You don't need to say anything if it bothers you." Lily said, feeling she shouldn't push it.

"… T-The truth is…" Anise whispered.

"What?" Lily couldn't quite hear her.

"The truth is… M-Mint… Mint gave it to me!" Anise finally answered. It was full minute before Anise answered Lily's question.

"Oh…" Lily said. Was Mint really that generous? She's usually brutal with Anise.

"What do you mean 'Oh"?! Huh?" Anise yelled in Lily's face.

"W-Well, I just thought Second Lieutenant Mint must've been really generous to give away something so expensive to you."

"Like hell she is! She only gave it to me to see if there were any bugs or kinks needed to be dealt with!"

"Bugs or kinks?"

"Yeah. This is just a prototype. She asked me to test it out before it's official release. She even set up the number of games we can play." Anise explained.

"Oh. So Second Lieutenant Mint's family were the ones who developed the PS Universe, and it wasn't released to the public yet. That would explain why I've never seen it before." Lily said, causing Anise to sigh. "Moreover, you're just a guinea pig, aren't you?" Lily added.

The words "guinea pig" in bold, fell on Anise's head, causing to her fall on her backside. She regained her posture to throw away the title, and yell at Lily, "Shut up! Who asked you, anyway?!"

"I'm just stating the obvious. Lackey." Lily said, stoically.

The word "lackey" stamped itself on the side of Anise's face. "**STOP THAT!**" Anise rips the title to shreds furiously.

"That was quite a fitting title." Lily said.

"Shut up!" Anise yelled, before turning back to the TV and console. She wanted to check if everything's in order. "Okay. Looks like everything is in place."

Lily couldn't believe she got roped into this whole thing. Guess that makes her a lackey too. "Alright then, let's go."

"Not backing down huh?" Anise asked.

"You dragged me here anyway, I might as well go through with it till the end."

"So you see it as a challenge." Anise smirked.

"Yes. Challenge, and learn." Lily smirked as well.

"LET'S GO!" the two rivals yelled to together and started playing the games on the PS Universe.

**(-Hours later-)**

After hours of playing, the two rivals decided to rest. They were laid out on the floor, with the controllers laying next to them.

They've completed each game in the PSU, and each time it was draw.

"Damn… you're not half bad…" Anise muttered.

"Same to you…" Lily muttered back.

Anise sat up, "So, what do you think of the PSU? Pretty cool, huh?"

"I guess. There doesn't seem to be much problems with it. Even if it is just a prototype." Lily answered.

"Sweet!" Anise shouted excitedly, "Now least some of debt to Mint will be cleared."

"She's domesticated you that much, huh." Lily smiled.

"Shut up…" Anise blushed.

"Still, I never realized how dedicated you can be." Lily said.

"Huh? What part is playing a game dedication?" Anise asked, getting the implication.

"Not that. The fact that you came focus on your goal and wish to settle your debts." Lily turns her head over to meet Anise's direction, letting the part of her hair blocking part of her face fall, and smiled once more, "I think that's one commendable trait you have."

"I-It's not that big a deal… haha…" Anise lightly chuckled, but remembered hearing that "at least one commendable" skit in Lily's sentence, "Although, I'd like to know what you meant by-" Anise suddenly stopped herself, and noticed something somewhat unusual. Lily's face. Lily's face has been revealed to her, and she stared blankly at it.

"What're staring at?" Lily asked, noticing Anise's stare.

"Huh? U-Uh, well… it's just that…" Anise stammered a bit, "It's the first time I've actually seen your face. Well, completely that is."

"My face?" Lily looked confused, but a short second later, her face lit up bright red. She quickly sat up, and turned away from Anise in a bit of a panic. She tried to fix her hair back the way it was.

"What was that all about?" Anise asked, confused.

"Y-You… you saw my face!" Lily blurted out. By the shakiness of her voice, she sounds nervous.

"Yeah, and?"

"I-I was told that a respectable lady is supposed to have an air of mystery about her… If someone sees my face, then that mysterious image is ruined…"

"Oh, how romantic." Anise smirked.

"Silence! I shouldn't have expected you to understand!" Lily grumbled.

"What's the big deal? You got a cute face, so what's the point in hiding it?" Anise asked, acting a little bit carelessly. She actually meant it as a joke.

"Cute…?" Lily repeated silently, before turning back to Anise, with her visible eye gleaming, "You think I'm… cute…"

"Yeah, any guy would think that…" Anise said, with a little blush in her cheeks. She's starting to wonder why heart is beginning to beat.

"But, you're not a guy." Lily said.

"I never said I was a guy!" Anise retorted, before calming down, "Anyway, if you wanna catch somebody, there's no point in acting reserved, and trying to act all mysterious. You want 'em, go for 'em! Make your feelings known!" Anise said.

"That's how you would do it?" Lily asked. Anise proudly nodded. "Then…" Lily paused, and then quickly pushes Anise to ground, and pinned her down, remaining on top of her. "What would you do if I said I wanted you?" Lily asked, with regained composure, and a serious face, and tone.

Anise was stunned for a moment, looking into Lily's eye. "Y-You moron… do even know what you're saying?" Anise asked, embarrassed by the situation.

Lily paused for a few second before realizing the situation. It clear she realized it when her eye widened.

"You just now realized it?"

"I-I was just caught up in the moment, that's all!" Lily blushed. In her current state, she's flustered. Anise saw this as a chance.

"An opening!" Anise rose up, and pinned Lily down by the shoulders, and is now on top of her. "Heh! How'd ya like them apples!"

"You…" Lily uttered calmly, "Looks as if you want me…"

"Why would I want you?" Anise blushed, "This is because you let your guard down!"

"Yes. This is the second time." Lily said.

"Second time?"

"The second time I've let my guard down around you…" Lily blushed, turning her head away once more. Anise got the feeling she referring to before when she dragged Lily to her room. She didn't think that would count as letting down her guard, but she seems serious about it.

That's when Anise got the feeling of what this might mean. She heard her own heart beating. She swallowed a lump of saliva. "Y-You're fine… with this…?"

"I've failed to keep my defense twice now. I've also failed to keep my face hidden from you. I guess that means this the third time I've let my guard down. So, I lose. You win. Do as you wish with me."

Anise felt a twinge hit at her heart. Lily just declared that she lost. That's wrong! Just wrong! She couldn't accept it. She can't. "No way! None of that counts as a win or lose!" Anise shouts, "I won't accept it! I Can't! Only in a real fight would want to be declared the winner!"

"In a real fight?" Lily repeats, "Then, what would you call this?"

"What? A game…" Anise answered.

"A game?"

"Yes, a game. And… this is punishment… for the loser…"

Lily looked surprised, "I thought you weren't going to accept it."

"For some reason… I feel like making an exception." Anise said, gazing down at Lily.

Lily was stunned at first, but as the loser, she felt she has to take whatever punishment Anise dishes out. By the look on the latter's face, she seems to be thinking of something different than something humiliating. Lily appeared to have gotten the message.

Lily blushed and instinctively put on an innocent face, like it was her first time. "Please… be gentle…" Lily pleaded softly, as if she was embarrassed.

This causes Anise to freak out at how cute that sounded, "AAAHHH! DON'T SAY CUTE STUFF LIKE THAT!" Anise cried, rustling up her hair.

"So you won't do it?"

"Are you kidding?! I'm gonna do it! I hate to lose, remember?!" Anise starts to lower her head, leaning in closer to Lily's face. Now, they're nearly face to face. They stared into each other's eyes in silence. Their hearts beat in sync. Anise gulped down, "H-Here goes…" she said, and closed her eyes, and puckered up slightly.

Lily did the same, and waited for Anise to plant one on her. The moment is silent, yet tense. The mood was right, until…

"We're home!" Apricot's voice announced, as she and the rest of the team returned from their mission. "We're home-Nano da~!" "We've returned safely." Nano and Kahlua announced soon after Rico.

Lily and Anise jumped at the sound of their voices.

"They're back already…?!" Anise whispered with pure shock in her eyes.

"H-Hurry and get off before they see…!" Lily quickly pushed Anise off from her body. The next few moments were filled with rumbling and loud movement.

Rico, hearing these sounds, tracked it to Anise's room. She opened the door and found the two sitting a couple feet next to each other, while holding game controllers, like they were playing a game.

"Lily-san, Anise-san, we're back." Apricot informed them.

"Yes, welcome back." Lily said calmly.

"Yeah, glad you made it back safely!" Anise grinned.

Apricot smiled to that, but noticed the controllers in their hands, and the TV in Anise's room on with a game being played.

"Have you been playing games while we were away?" Rico asked.

"Well, we were bored." Anise said.

"Yes. And, she's a guinea pig lackey for Mint." Lily said, stoically.

"What was that?!"

"Pay attention to the screen. You're losing." Lily pointed out.

"Oh crap!" Anise returns to playing.

Rico just watched as the two play together peacefully. Kahlua and Nano joined her soon after.

"Now that's a rare sight. Those two getting along." said Kahlua.

"Boss looks like she's having fun-Nano da~." said Nano.

"Why don't we leave them alone." Rico suggested to the other two. The agreed completely, and closed the door.

Moments later, Anise and Lily pause the game they're playing, and look each other in the eyes.

"We… can't tell anyone what happened tonight… right..?" Anise asked.

"Yes… I believe we should keep it between us…" Lily said.

"Yeah…" Anise muttered, feeling a little dejected. That big moment was ruined, and now a chance like that probably won't come again. Lily was silent, but seems to understand Anise's feelings.

Moments later after playing the last game, Lily prepares to go back to her room.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now." said Lily.

"Yeah…" Anise muttered, sitting on the floor with her back turned. It was silent between the two. But, before Lily was about to go out the door, she stopped.

"Anise…" Lily said.

"What?" Anise turned around, only to find a slight shift in her movements. She saw Lily's face extremely close to hers. She felt Lily's lips touch hers. It was once again silent and still, the atmosphere. A couple seconds later, Lily parted her lips from Anise's.

Lily had some blushed in her cheek, before standing up, and turning around and heading to the door.

"… Next time, I won't lose…" Lily whispered before leaving.

Anise sat there, dazed by what just happened. A few seconds later, she collapsed to the floor. She didn't faint, but she felt light headed for a second. She clenched her fist, and muttered to herself, "I won't lose either… Lily…"

* * *

BW: The end. Again, this will only be a one shot, so don't expect sequel chapters. I was originally planning to call this "Let's play a Game", but after rereading it a little, I decided to rename it "I Won't Lose". I'm sure you figure out way. Have a swell day everyone.


End file.
